Improved techniques for analysis of complex nucleic acids are needed, particularly methods for improving sequence accuracy and for analyzing sequences that have a large number of errors introduced through nucleic acid amplification, for example.
Moreover, there is a need for improved techniques for determining the parental contribution to the genomes of higher organisms, i.e., haplotype phasing of human genomes. Methods for haplotype phasing, including computational methods and experimental phasing, are reviewed in Browning and Browning, Nature Reviews Genetics 12:703-7014, 2011.